Family Game Night
by Yellow-eyed-wonder
Summary: As has become tradition two Fridays a month, the royal family's game night has finally arrived. And what a special night it is. Togetherness. Games. Food. What more could Anna ask for? One-shot.


Family Game Night

Day had just begun to slip into dusk one winter evening in the kingdom of Arendelle. And what a special evening it was. Following Elsa's bitter sweet abdication from the throne, the sisters had come to the agreement that every other Friday would be dedicated to a family game night- a promise that was only to be broken in the most dire of circumstances. These Fridays, it seemed, could never come soon enough for Anna. Despite 3 months having passed since Elsa's move to the Enchanted Forest, she was still very much adjusting to their new normal.

Perched by the parlor window, Anna gazed out upon the horizon as she awaited her sister's arrival. Every time she believed to have caught a glimpse of Elsa on her aquatic steed, it turned out to be nothing more than a glint of the setting sunlight skating across the face of the sea. Anna let loose a sorrowful sigh following each wave of disappointment. _When is she going to get here? _Her chin fell and rested upon her folded arms.

Anna was so focused on the world outside the window that she failed to notice Kristoff as he entered the room. A sympathetic smile overtook Kristoff's expression at the sight of her kneeling so longingly by the window, eyes still fixated on the large pane of glass. "You know," he spoke softly to avoid startling her, failing miserably as evidenced by her full-body jerk, "looking out the window isn't going going to make her get here any sooner." After he approached, he set a reassuring hand atop her shoulder.

Anna sighed as her eyes landed in her lap. She knew it was true, but the anticipation was almost too much for her to bear. "I know… I just miss her so much."

"I know," he affirmed as he placed a kiss to her cheek. Hoping to help ease her anxiety, he allowed his hand to drift to her arm, pulling her into his side for a healing hug. "But don't worry, she'll get here. I'll tell you what. Why don't you help me get the snacks together? Perhaps it'll help get your mind off things, and then she'll be here before you know it."

After one last hopeful glimpse out to the horizon, Anna reluctantly agreed.

* * *

With the table set and lanterns lit, all there was left to do was wait. In an attempt to keep Olaf distracted- the little snowman missing Elsa almost as much as Anna- Kristoff tasked him with writing up the game slips for the hat- a task he was quite enthusiastic to carry out now that he knew how to write. Sven oversaw Olaf's progress as they sat on the floor by the sofa. Kristoff and Anna sat nearby, with Kristoff watching Anna as she nervously prodded her fists against one another. It was all she could do to keep herself from pacing the floor.

At last, a click sounded at the parlor door, causing Anna to spring from the sofa like an antsy gazelle. Elsa had barely taken two steps into the room when she was tackled to the ground by her sister's exuberant greeting. Winded from the impact, she uttered, "I missed you, too!" Elsa erupted in laughter, not hesitating in wrapping her arms around Anna in a tight embrace.

"Elsa!" voiced an excited Olaf as he teetered over to join the royal dog pile, his twig arms enveloping both sisters.

Kristoff was now standing nearby, offering Elsa an apologetic gaze as she looked to him helplessly under the crushing weight of her younger sibling. "Welcome home, Elsa. As you can see, you've been missed."

"I can see that," she chuckled with the little breath she could manage. The greeting ritual complete, Anna and Olaf helped Elsa up from the floor. "So, what's the game for tonight?"

"Well..." Anna replied, eager to jump into the game, "I thought tonight we'd try a new game! It's called Wink Murder!"

"That's… ghastly," Elsa snickered. "And how do you play?"

"We all draw a slip of paper from the hat. Only one of the slips is assigned to the murderer. We walk silently around the room, keeping our eyes on one another. If you're winked at, you're dead, and need to fall to the ground. Only the murderer is allowed to wink. As the game goes on, if someone wants to accuse a player of being the murderer, they need to say 'I accuse.' If they are correct, the murderer says 'I am', and the game ends. If they are incorrect, they are out of the game," Anna paused, ensuring she hasn't lost anyone in the lengthy explanation. "Everyone got it?"

A unanimous nod indicated that the game was ready to begin. Olaf carried the hat over to the table for everyone to draw a slip, Sven following from behind. After their slips of paper were read and placed back into the hat, the group scattered and began to circulate the room. Giggles swept through the palor despite everyone's best efforts to be serious, the constant eye contact proving to be hilariously awkward. Suspicions began to rise in the group, however, after two minutes had passed without anyone falling victim.

Anna stepped up to break the silence. "Wait wait wait… whoever the killer is, you're doing a _terrible_ job!" In response to Anna's accusation, Olaf stepped forward, raising his hand. "Yes, Olaf?"

"Yes, um… so, what if you feel _bad _killing someone?" he asked as he rubbed his arm.

"Olaf," Anna couldn't help but smile at his inner conflict, "it's just a game. It's just pretend."

"I know that… But, maybe if you all tried to look a little meaner? Then maybe I wouldn't feel so bad," he held out his arms in the manner that was typical when he was trying to convey a point.

Elsa laughed, "Well, I think I know who the 'killer' is."

Anna placed an understanding hand over Olaf's shoulder, "It's okay, Olaf. We'll draw again."

Once more, the group dipped their hands into the hat as they fetched a new slip of paper. Elsa felt a surge of amusement upon seeing that, this time around, it was her that was the murderer. After slips were deposited back into the hat, Anna sounded a reminder, "Remember, trust no one!"

With that, they began to circulate the room, untrusting eyes peering ever-cautiously into one another. Elsa, taking her role quite seriously, kept as straight of a face as possible. One by one, she looked them in the eyes, seeking her unsuspecting victim. Once her eyes fell onto Olaf's, she delivered a swift yet subtle wink. Initially, Olaf's expression was one of feigned betrayal, as if he was screaming "how could you?" to his once-loving creator. Then, with as much dramatic flair as he could muster, he disassembled himself onto the ground as he let out a dying gasp that was all-too Olaf in nature- an act that earned him a round of laughter. Putting their game faces back on, the game continued. Tension continued to mount.

_Hmm, who's next? s_he debated internally, scanning between the three remaining players. If she chose Kristoff, she knew Anna would more than likely peg her as the killer. But then again, if she chose Anna, what's the likelihood that Kristoff would accuse Sven? Decisions, decisions… Finally, she had made up her mind. As she glided past the sofa, Anna approached wearily from the other direction. Their eyes meeting, Elsa locked gazes with her momentarily before dealing the killing gesture. Owning the role as Elsa's next victim, Anna let out a pained cry as she fell to the ground. Elsa shivered as an unfortunate flashback invaded her mind. Perhaps Anna _wasn't_ the best target, she managed to chuckle to herself.

"I accuse!" announced Kristoff as he held his hand high in the air. Pointing a finger in Elsa's direction, he continued, "I accuse Elsa of murder."

Elsa nodded her head in defeat. "It was me. You got me."

"Killing your own snow-son and only sister, for shame," Kristoff shook his head in mock judgement.

A smile pulled at Elsa's lips as she readied her response. "Hey now, you guys chose the game." Elsa looked down as Olaf approached, who was seeking an act of affection following his brutal murder. She obliged, caressing his back with her hand. "Round two?"

"You bet," Anna responded with a grin.

As they gathered around the hat once again, Anna couldn't help but relax in response to the radiant warmth that swelled within her chest. Warmth for family. Warmth for togetherness. Warmth for how far they had come. As much as she wished sometimes that things didn't have to change, she wouldn't trade anything for this moment she shared with them right now.


End file.
